Cyclops
|-|Cyclops= |-|Phoenix Force Cyclops= Summary Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier's first students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allows getting along with some of the X-Men (such as Wolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 7-C | 4-B Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s Classification: Human Mutant | Host of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Superhuman Speed, Capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension. The beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light. He can alter the dimensions, aim, and intensity of the beams at will. He is immune to the beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok. He has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks. He also has a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks. Highly trained in martial arts | Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 4), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Town level (Has carved paths into mountains, and blasted the top off of one). | Solar System level (One of the Phoenix Force Five) Speed: Likely Supersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Peak human | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class XPJ Durability: Street level+, higher against certain types of energy attacks | Solar System level Stamina: Peak human | Limitless Range: Around 2,000 ft. (Sometimes shown to be greater) | Unknown Standard Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it. Also carries a jet pack Intelligence: Many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist. Weaknesses: Cannot shut off his eye beams completely without closing his eyes, he wears special visors and glasses to compensate for this. It may be possible for him to control this, however, his eyes have become too reliant on equipment. Key: Base | Phoenix Force Note 1: *This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Cyclops. *As a perpetual leader of sorts, most of the threads involving him also involve the support of his team, the X-Men, who represent a much greater pool of firepower and abilities than that of Scott by himself. * Here are some respect threads of him Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 4